Chronicle of the Forgotten
by RingmastersWill
Summary: What connects the events of OoT, MM, and WW? Or rather, who? This is an idea I've had for a while, centered around events in the LoZ universe, left vaguely unexplained, as well as the origins of Link from these time periods. This is the story of my favorite character. Who will it be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Waters Stir

On an island surrounded by a vast, moonlit sea, two figures stood stood, taking in a great view. One figure, tall, thin, and hooded. The ripped cloth of his robes flowed with the winds. The other figure, much more bulky and hunched in stature. His curved, beaked nose and red hair was illuminated not the light of the moon, which seemingly passed through him, but rather from a faint foggy white aura surrounding him. Though he was heavyset, he floated lightly.

"Spirit, do you remember who you are?" Said the hooded figure. His gaze still intently fixed on the horizon. They could see a stone tower, which looked minuscule from the distance.  
>"Yes..." Said the older man, who was floating there transparently.<br>"..And do you know why I summoned you here?" He slowly removed his hood, letting the cool sea air blow through his  
>silver hair.<br>"Yes, though what you ask of me cannot be done, without the return of a favor." He turned to look at the person who conjured his spirit from the grave. For a brief moment, he saw some familiarity in the boy, with flashes of memories of his long, silvery white hair, bright red eyes, and fair complexion. And the tattoo under his left eye. The memory of a teardrop. But as much as he tried, he could not truly remember him. All of the memories he had left where of his own name, and this great, watery sea of a grave.  
>For the longest time these seas were very calm, and the protectors of the small islands that dotted them had long<br>since abandoned them, just as they were once too abandoned. The waters were free of darkness and despair. How much longer would it last? They water beginning to stir.  
>"The tower to the northeast is a sacred place. You cannot enter in this form. But I have the knowledge you remember it's structure. Tell me how you managed to enter." The silver haired boy was calm. His voice was soft and slightly melodious, but the words he used whipped from his tongue like a serpents. They were commanding, and the infliction of his will was forced<br>upon the spirit. Though all that passed through the soul of this ghost was a watery grave, he was suddenly overtaken with bright, colorful memory, unlike any he had since his death.  
>He recalled the stone tower in it's hues of grey, and the vivid blue waters reflecting upon it. Stone columns and arches formed a circle and the tower reached toward the skies at the northern most point of the encircling archways.<br>"The entrance.." He began, almost too overwhelmed by the memories. "is guarded by many trials. It wont be easy. And at the end, lies a guardian, created by the gods themselves. Humph... How do you expect to venture in there and live?"

"My name, you will soon know. And when you do, you will know my power, and my intentions. Only then, will you remember who you are. You must remain empty for the time being. You must be a shade for a hint longer, but this time will seem short, compared to you seemingly eternal life." The boy ran his hands through it slowly. He finally took his sights off the sea, and back to the summoned spirit. He breathed in the salty air deeply, and exhaled. The sounds of the ocean waves caressing the triangular island filled their ears and small blades of grasses and flowers danced at their feet.  
>"How is it that a mere child can summon spirits, especially a dark one such as I?" Grinned the spirit. His pale skin still had a slight green and tan tinge, and his wild fiery red hair was streaked of grey.<br>"Your underestimations placed you where you sleep. And if you do not heed me, you will return once again. But the one who controlled the wind had a twin. Not a fake or a clone, but a full borne twin. The waker of winds had a brother, known as the waker of death. One who could face death and make it kneel before him, and bend to his every intention. Observe my power!"  
>Out from the boys cloak he pulled out a small wand, similar to a conductors baton. It was beautifully crafted, with a creamy ivory. But at a closer inspection, it was clear it was crafted out of twisted, crooked bone. He closed his crimson eyes, and directed the wand toward the sea.<br>The winds picked up, passing through the spirit,and whipped through the boy's robes, calmly at first, and then quickly building around them. The point at which he directed began to churn the sea, picking up the waves. The sky, painted with constellations, then smeared with hues of grey and clouds swirled around them from above, and began to flash with light and sparks of electricity, as the sea began to spin from a point.  
>Then, with the whirlpool spiraling before them, ghostly swirls of violet fog erupted, and from the water, ripped black cloth, attached to rotting, wooden masts. They rose out of the sea revealing a great vessel. It glowed with a fog like the spirit on the island next to the young necromancer.<br>"Behold the ship that carried many to the next life, and will bring you to yours. She's longed for a captain. Our time with her will be short though. These seas will soon be mine to command, and you will help me."  
>"In my helping you, you must promise one thing. Return me to my body, beneath the sea."<p>

"It shall be done."  
>The storm raged on around them. The night seemed longer than usual.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadows Consume All

The storm raged on around them. The night seemed longer than usual. Inside a small, one roomed house, three  
>adults took refuge in a corner. The only wooden door had been latched shut, and a simple oak wardrobe was pushed aganst it.<br>The few windows were borded up, and all the candles had been snuffed. There was not a sound comming from the three who hid,  
>but outside, there was a dreadful chorus of sounds. Thunder and lightning flashed and banged, and a flood of rain poured<br>down from the heavens. Sounds of burning houses and screams of villagers shot through their ears.  
>"Aaaah!" Cried a woman, laying on a bed in the room. Her breathing deepened, and there was no light to see the<br>pained expression upon her face, and tears streamed down from her eyes. The other two, aware of her pain, could only hold  
>her and console her, one a man, one a woman. The man heald the screaming woman's hand and kissed her cheek.<br>"Shh. Lynna. You're okay." He said. His soft but strong words comforted her, but she knew they were false. He put  
>his arm around her.<br>"Lynna. I love you. Whatever happens you're going to be okay I promise. I will protect you." He caresse her cheek,  
>and then rested his hand on her stomach, enderingly. It suprised him still, how thin she used to be, and now she protruded<br>out greatly, She was ready to bare child, but the pain and pressure was great.  
>"We aren't safe here." Said the other woman in the room. "We must leave."<br>"What? If we leave here we will die.. They are looking for us!" Yelled the man. The thought of endangering  
>his wife was too much for him. "We can't just walk out the front door."<br>"Yes I'm aware." Said the woman. She walked over to the place where the wardrobe used to stand. In the wooden  
>floorboards, there was a small hole, which she used to lift up a trapdoor.<br>"Each house in this village is connected. They lead to sanctuary. Protection. You will be safe there. You must hurry.  
>She won't last much longer."<br>As they gathered their strength, and a sword from a chest at the foot of the bed, the mother at the aid of the  
>other woman slowly climed down the ladder into a dark corridor, and as they did so, the front door began to shake violently.<br>They had been found. The man's heart sank. This was his chance to saVe his family, and to ensure the birth of his child.  
>"They've found us! Ill try to fight them off. Take Lynna. Keep her safe!" Emotions welled inside him, but this was<br>hardly the time.  
>"No! Kaepora! You'll be taken!" She sobbed. She wanted to hold her husband again. But Impa tugged at her side.<br>"M'lady, we must go. He will be okay. We need to get you to saftey."  
>The door shattered, the hatch was closed, Impa and Lynna made their way through pure darkness. But they weren't<br>blinded. Impa was used to these corridors. The darkness was where her people were birthed. Lynna wondered of their saftey,  
>weather she would see her husband, and the daylight of Hyrule. But the world was forever changed that night...<br>_

The great Tower of the Gods loomed before a shadowy vessel, coated in fog, growing larger with their approach.

"You're sure this is the way in?" Said the boy to his spirit companion.  
>"Yes, through the mouth of the gods. The way to the guardian requires three keys, though I know not of their<br>location. The guardian will not let you pass easily, though I don't doubt your... skills. Once you reach the top, you  
>will know what is required. Heh, heh, heh, I only wish I could witness your triumph... or death." He gave a menacing smirk.<br>The boy returned with a more twisted smile.  
>"This beacon that seperates two worlds like a small stitch in a tapestry, I will unravel this place!<br>Wait here for my return."  
>"What shall I call you, Master?" Asked the phantom.<br>"Few know my true name to this day. Those who cross me now have come to know me as Enium."

The dark, ghastly ship sailed close to the tower's encircling archway. The boy replaced his hood, hiding his face  
>from the light of the moons, and the judgement of the heavens. He knew the gods were watching. He anticipated that. He<br>stepped toward the starboard bough.  
>Getting in was easy. With the aid of a small boat, Enium entered the tower, passing through a powerfull waterfall<br>inside, spewing from the mouth of a stone face carving. Deeper inside, lit by few chandelabre, columns in a circular room  
>were placed around a glowing portal.<br>"Someone has been here. The keys are in place, activating the portal." Said the boy to himself. His clothes were  
>soaked from the water, but he disregarded it. The thought crossed his mind that someone could be with him in this very place.<br>He wondered who.  
>He entered the portal of light and was immediatly transported to the uppermost floor. A large, empty, circular room,<br>aside from the colossal statue created from perfectly cut stone. Enium could detect no energy resonating from the artifact.

"Hah. This is the great guardian created by the gods to protect this place. This supports the fact that the gods  
>don't care about this place. I will see that it is destroyed." He laughed.<br>He headed over to another circular portal in the center of the room, near the remnants of the guardian. When he  
>looked down at it, and then back up, he was under the night sky once again. The air was no longer old, dusty, and still,<br>but fresh, cool, and salty. He stood under a golden bell, glinting silver with moonlight. Behind him, he could hear  
>the flapping of wings. He turned around to see who was watching him.<br>He faced a big, brown owl with bright white eyes, and a sharp beak.  
>"I should have known you'd follow me here, Gaebora. You wish this as much as I do. Don't try to stop me. You know<br>you will fail." He smirked. "You're weak."  
>With his malicious words, the owl took flight, circling around him once, then dove from above toward him. At the last<br>second, the silver haired boy dodged the bird. He reached into his robe and retrieved his wand. With a fast flick, he cast  
>a beam of blackness which snaked and swirled toward the owl, quickly ensnaring him. The bird squirmed and writhed, untill the<br>darkness overtook him. The black mangled sillohette of the bird shrunk untill it was a small, floating ball of blackness  
>that hovered before Enium. The shadows melted to reveal a wooden mask, in the shape of the owl's face. He quickly hid the<br>mask in his robes, with the satisfaction that an advasary has been eliminated.  
>"This moment, will undo history!"<p>

*Authors Note: I had to create a name for a few unnamed characters. Lynna sounded fitting, and Enium is an anigram for a word that means doomed one. And just for clarity, At the moment, only Lynna is the only oc but all will be made clear. I doubt there will be any other oc.


	3. Chapter 3: Born in Darkness

Lynna birthed, to the surprise of Impa and her clan a set of healthy twins. The  
>first, a blond haired, blue eyed boy, and the second, another boy with silvery white hair<br>and bright crimson eyes. And to their dismay, she passed, shortly after. The clan did all  
>they could to locate the boys' father, but he had disappeared.<br>"It's the prophecy we have passed down in the shadows of our clan. Twins, borne  
>of Light and Darkness in a time of strife. We sent the blonde deep within the forest.<br>He will be safe there, until we decide what to do. But, Daphnes, I confess. I am at a loss  
>of thought as to what I shall do with this one."<br>Impa nodded toward a bassinet she stood next to. Her and the King of Hyrule solemnly  
>looked toward the child.<br>"He bears the sign of the shadows, but I've consulted with the oracle. I can't  
>see his destiny. It is as if he will be destined to be consumed by darkness. He's evil.<br>We can't just get rid of him..." Her tone of alarm soon changed to empathy.  
>The king thought for a moment, though Impa already knew the answer. It was her gift<br>of clairvoyance that gave her a better understanding of the darkness of which her clan  
>was bathed.<br>"As you wish, your Highness. This boy shall be taken in by our clan. And he shall  
>bear our truths, and in the shadows he will live. He shall bear the name of our people.<br>This boy, the twin brother of the Hero of Time shall be known as Sheik. We will hide him  
>from the darkness within him."<br>Her words, as she whispered them, had powerful inflections,  
>and as she said them, whispers tickled their ears enchantingly. The shadows of the room<br>created by candle's dancing flame in the center of a dark hideaway chamber within  
>which they stood began crawling, inching, and lurking toward them. The shadows surrounded<br>the bassinet where the forsaken child slept, untill they met at the epicenter that was his  
>left eye. Then, the stagnate air wisped a gust of wind out of nowhere, blowing out the<br>candle.  
>As quickly as the candle went out, it relit, illuminating the room once more. The<br>shadows were gone. All that remained of the shadows was a mark underneath his left eye.  
>A teardrop.<br>"He now bears the mark of our people."


End file.
